Game Night and Game Fight
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Danvers and friends all have a game night, which results in competitive playing and humorous results! Kara and Alex. James and Lucy. Winn. Hank H.


I don't own Supergirl but it's an awesome show!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where is she?!" Cat screamed from her office as she stood clearly agitated.

Winn heard the seriousness in the woman's voice and started to panic.

"uh-uh, she who Ms. Grant?"

"Ugh, you little nerd, you know exactly who i'm-"

Suddenly Kara rushed out of the elevator a little disheveled.

"Here Ms. Grant, i'm here!" Kara panted as she made her way into her boss's office with a latte.

Ms. Grant cocked an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes.

"If you're late again i'll fire you and sue what's left."

Kara nodded quickly and went back to her desk, Winn immediately pushed his chair towards Kara.

"There was a bus that was about to fall off National City Bridge." Kara whispered.

Winn nodded with the look of realization.

"So we still on for game night tonight?" Winn asked as he gave Kara that signature cute, nerdy grin.

"Yeah, i'll let everyone know it's at the Danver's apartment this time."

Winn smiled then saw that Cat was sneering at him from her desk as if to say: "get back to work or i'll fire you."

Winn quickly pushed his chair back to his desk and Kara couldn't help but laugh at her friend getting in trouble. James walked in and with Lucy, to which both Kara and Winn scowled at. Why did she have to work in the same freaking building. Even Lois Lane took a break from Clark once and a while.

"Hey guys we still on for game night?" James asked

Kara smiled and looked at Winn who nodded. Kara nodded as well.

"It's at Alex and I's apartment this time."

James rolled his eyes

"When are you going to let me and Lucy host for once?"

"because i'm Supergirl and your just a photographer."

"That doesn't expl-"

"Shh!" Kara quickly shushed the photographer and rushed away.

Jimmy was standing there in confusion and Lucy was giggling.

"Winn did you know what that was about?" Jimmy turned around to the tech nerd.

Winn shrugged.

"Just let it slide buddy. I'm guessing she has some sort of scheme planned out..."

 **Danvers Residents 8:30pm**

"Kara where is the chinese food i just set on the counter?" Alex asked as she looked around the kitchen helplessly.

Kara peered her head around the corner of the hallway very sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you ate all that food." Alex said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kara looked at the ground.

"Kara!-"

"I thought it was just for you and me! I forgot about game night!"

Alex let out a heavy sigh

"Ok well i'm not going to go back and order-"

before Alex could finish her sentence Kara had flown out of the apartment and came back with another bag full of food. Kara just stood there with her cute smile. Alex rolled her eyes playfully and set the food on the counter.

"You're something else Kara Zor-el" Alex laughed as she jumped up on the counter.

The doorbell rang and Kara saw through the door. It was Jimmy, Lucy, and Winn.

"It's them." Kara said as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Jimmy said in a girly voice as he held up Cards Against Humanity

Everyone laughed and Kara let the trio in.

"ok who wants to play Card's Against Humanity first?" Jimmy asked

He was the only one holding his hand up.

"Really?!" Jimmy said shocked

"James it's the only thing we play at game night." Alex responded

Jimmy's face fell and he sat on the couch to sulk. Kara was laughing and then realized she was the only one doing so. She cleared her throat and tried to steer the attention off of her.

"Hey how about monopoly?" Kara suggested

"I haven't played it in years! I'm voting for it!" Lucy said excitingly

"I'm with you all the way girl." Alex said as she reached over for a high five

"Jimmy walked back over to the group.

"Yeah i could play monopoly, Winn you down?"

Winn smiled and shrugged

"Whatever makes the woman choose the quickest."

All the girls groaned in dull amusment and playfully slapped Winn's arm.

The crew gathered around the dining room table when Alex stopped and noticed something.

"Where's Hank?"

Kara looked up from setting up the board.

"Hey your right, i thought you invited him."

Alex pulled her cell out and dialed Hank.

"Director Henshaw." Hank answered with his normal tough guy voice.

"Hey marshan get your green butt down here and play some board games!...uh sir." Alex caught herself

Hank laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not the biggest board game player agent Danvers"

"pleeeeaaasse, you can be the banker!"

Hank sighed on the other end.

"fine, only because your family!"

Alex smiled and hung up.

"Well?" Kara asked as she saw Alex sit down

"He's on his way, he'll be here-"

The doorbell rang again.

"Um, right now?" Alex finished, slightly confused.

"I'm guessing he flew." Kara said as she opened the door

"You guessed correctly." Hank said as he walked in.

Everyone cheered as they greeted the Marshan.

"oh stop, let's just get this over with."

Kara chuckled at how serious Hank was being.

"Ease up tough guy it's game night."

Hank grumbled under his breath.

"Ok who's going first?" Winn asked as he held the die.

everyone looked around confused as to what to do.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kara suggested

"too many people." Jimmy commented

"Flip a coin." Winn added

"too many people, again." Jimmy laughed

"How about oldest?" Alex suggested

Everyone looked at Hank.

"Oh for gods sake!" Hank rolled his eyes.

"I'm the banker, i have no intention of playing."

"That leaves Alex then." Kara said as she nodded towards her older sister.

"Thanks for pointing out my age Sis." Alex deadpanned as she rolled the dice.

the team began to play and it got heated real fast. Kara was getting competitive with her big sister as they were neck and neck. Winn was losing big time and Jimmy was constantly explaining to Lucy what was a good move and why. Hank was sitting against his chair rubbing his temples as the group argued.

"The boardwalk is mine."

"No, i have the boardwalk you already went Kara!"

"tell that to my heat vision alien hunter."

"flying freak."

"nerd"

"Ok girls let's just settle down." Hank said as he took the money from Kara.

"Lucy your bankrupt." Jimmy said as he saw Lucy had no more money.

"I am?" the woman said cluelessly

"I thought you said you've played this before." Winn commented

"A long time ago..." Lucy looked around the table.

"Well i guess she's out." Hank said as he threw his hands in the air and leaned back into his chair.

"aw man, i'm in jail again!" Winn whined as he put his marker in the Jail square.

Kara started laughing to which Winn just glared at her.

"come on Alien, less laughing more of me kicking your ass." Alex said as she agressively roll the dice.

Everyone around the table just stared at Alex in shock. Alex looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What! I get competitive."

"It's a game Alex." Kara said as she moved her piece.

"Hey woah, you can't do that!" Alex noticed Kara's move.

"what? yes i can!"

"oh boy." Winn and Jimmy both said as they pushed their chairs away from the table.

The two gentlemen knew about a Danvers fight when they saw one. They were preparing for world war 3.

"um, ladies let's just take a breath and-"

"shut up" Kara shushed the director and continued to argue with her sister.

Hank just rolled his eyes and got up.

"i'm going back home, i'll see you at the DEO tomorrow girls"

The sisters didn't here Hank as they glared at each other.

"I rolled a 3, my marker goes here." Kara emphasized

"No you rolled a 3 and moved 4." Alex pointed out.

"Did not!"

"Your cheating!"

Jimmy motioned for Lucy and him to head out and she gladly followed. His quietly said goodbye to Winn who also followed the couple out of the soon to be dangerous battleground.

"I'm not cheating your just being a sore loser!"

"I'm winning, how can i be a sore loser?!"

Kara's eyes glowed and Alex gasped

"Kara Zor-el Danvers you better not do what i think you're about to do."

Kara grinned evily and stood up.

"Kara." Alex warned.

Kara powered her eyes up more just to tease her sister.

"Ok i warned you!" Alex said as she dove for the couch, she grabbed a kryptonite dart launcher and pointed to towards her sister

Kara immediately stopped and gasped.

"you wouldn't!"

"I would."

Suddenly the doorbell rang...again. The two looked confusingly towards the door. They noticed everyone was gone. Kara walked over to the door and opened it to find Winn standing there rather embarrassed.

"Winn? did you guys just leave?"

Winn just grinned sheepishly and nodded towards his car keys on the counter. Alex huffed a breath and tossed the Tech his keys.

"You two seemed busy..." Winn commented

Kara looked back at Alex who shrugged.

"Oh yeah...sorry, we get kind of competitive."

"Why do you think we all wanted you guys to play here for once." Winn said as he grinned

Kara realized that the team had tricked the two into playing at their own apartment so they didn't destroy anything.

"You are sneaky little nerd Winn." Kara commented

"Night Kara. Bye Alex!"

Kara rolled her eyes and shut the door. She turned back to find Alex had left.

"Alex?"

suddenly Alex jumped on Kara's back from behind.

"You didn't think this fight was over did you?" Alex laughed

The two ran around the apartment throwing pillows at each other. They rarely got play around as sisters considering they worked 24/7 but when they did they had fun as if they were teenagers again. Kara and Alex tired themselves out and passed out on the couch, it was an interesting game night, but if it wasn't then it would just be boring.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The end.

Sorry about the ending, i've been having writers block and i haven't written in a whlie, still trying warm myself back up. Comment and like! Tanks friends!


End file.
